RWBY 7 14 - Friends and Enemies
by Darkpenn
Summary: The battle is won, but the cost must be counted.


**Friends and Enemies**

 _The battle is won, but the cost must be counted._

 _[Author's Note: This story follows the story_ All Together Now _, and is the thirteenth and concluding episode of Volume 7.]_

They tumbled through the portal and landed on the tarmac of the airship port. Raven was waiting for them. "It appears that you did an ... adequate ... job," she said, as soldiers and police helped them up.

"Fuck you," said Weiss.

Raven laughed and walked away.

Penny joined them. "That was ... fulfilling," she said.

"Er, you're missing an arm," said Ruby.

Penny looked down at the fizzing wires and broken cables, as if she had not noticed. " 'Tis but a scratch," she said.

"You are weird, girl," muttered Yang.

The crowd parted, and they saw Ilia lying on the ground, in Ochre's arms. Blake knelt down beside her, and took her hand.

Ilia was fatally wounded, an injury so bad it could not be healed by any amount of Aura.

She looked at Ochre. "Did I do it right?" she rasped.

"Yes," said Ochre. "You did. You did it right."

Ilia stared up at Blake. "May ... may I have a kiss?" she said. "A kiss before dying."

With tenderness, Blake kissed her on the lips.

Ilia smiled. Then she was gone. Gently, Blake closed her eyes.

Raven and Cinder were glowering at each other, weapons drawn. "Last time, I didn't kill you enough," Raven snarled. "But this time – "

"This time, nothing," said Ruby, stepping between them. "Or do I have to bang your heads again? We all have grudges and quarrels, but today is not the day for them."

The two of them muttered something dark, but they stepped back.

"Assholes, both of you," said Faber.

"Like you can talk, you priggy bitch," said Raven to her.

"Antiquated and overdressed," added Cinder.

Raven and Cinder stared at each other. Then they turned away.

"Ah, the unifying effect that the Schnees have on people," murmured Weiss.

The most senior of the police stepped forward. He pointed at Emerald, Mercury, Adam and Neo. "You are under arrest," he said, "for the robbery of the Schnee Finance Corporation in Vale." The other police raised their guns.

Yang stepped between Team NAME and the police. "You are mistaken," she said to the officer. "At the time that robbery took place, these people were with us. On a mission. A secret and important mission. So ... it wasn't them."

"But ... but there are photos – "

"I said," Yang repeated, "it wasn't them."

The officer glanced at Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, who all nodded agreement with Yang.

"Uh, well ... alright," said the officer. "If you say so. Since you're the Dragon-Slayer Four." He gathered his men and led them to their vehicles.

Yang turned to Team NAME. "Now we're even," she said.

"So next time, we can get back to trying to kill each other," said Mercury.

"Just like old times," said Blake.

Muriel Magenta came running up. "Miss Rose," she said to Ruby. "Is there anything you would like to say to the people of Remnant?"

"I'm too tired," said Ruby. "Deal with our spokesperson." She pushed Emerald forward.

"Uh, me?" said Emerald.

"Yeah, you," said Yang.

"And your statement, on behalf of the group?" said Muriel, as the cameras swung towards Emerald.

"Er, well, uh," said Emerald. "I ... I ... I would just like to say that the victory we achieved today was due to many people coming together under firm leadership to show courage and skill against almost insurmountable odds – "

"Born to it," said Yang, as the four of them walked away. "Say, I need a new arm."

"I need a coffee," said Weiss.

"I need a cuddle," said Blake.

"And I need a drink," said Ruby.

END AND AMEN (except for ... )

"Yes, your mother had considerable magic powers," said Taiyang Xiao Long. "If she transferred the powers of the Choice relic to you, it was as much to protect you as protect the relic. Maybe it had something to do with a book that interested her. The peculiar thing was that she read it using the light of an odd-looking lamp. She said once that it was the only way you could understand it. I never knew what that meant."

"This book?" said Ruby, pulling the _Book of Relics_ from her bag.

"That's the one," said her father. "She sent it to a friend in Vacuo for safe-keeping. But it has found its way to you."

"Did you ever meet a woman called Weide, or Willow? Maybe with her mother?"

"Yes, they were here a number of times. I can't say I knew them but Summer spent time with them both. I don't know what happened in the end.

"Ruby, where are your friends? I'm sure you all need a rest, after your adventures."

"Yang and Blake went off for some time alone together, to Menagerie I think. Weiss said that her sister Winter called and asked to see her, so she is still in Atlas."

Taiyang nodded. He said: "So Raven finally pitched in with the good guys, if temporarily. That took some persuasion."

"Uh, what?"

"Well, she was here when word of the attack on Atlas came over the newscreen."

"She was here?"

"Yes, she drops by occasionally."

"Er, why?"

"Why do you think, Ruby? We might be older, but we're not dead."

"Dad! You ... you ... rascal!"

He shrugged. "Which reminds me, I got a call from one of your Beacon friends. Wanted to know when you might be here, asked for directions. They will probably roll up any moment."

Just then, there was the sound of a motorbike from outside.

They went out.

"Hello, Ruby Rose," said Yatsuhashi Daichi.

END


End file.
